The Revenge, TohkaShido
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Itsuka Shido is a normal highschool boy until his little sister, Itsuka Mana is killed by certain someone. Shido come to Raizen Gakuen, the worst school ever only to take revenge on that certain someone. That certain someone? READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT! Romance: TOHKAxSHIDO.


Kururin: Minna-san! I changes username from Yukirin-desu to Kururin-Neko-Lolita!

Shido: What are you going to write about?

Kururin: Of course about Date A Live Shido!

Shido: uhh… okay? The characters are…?

Kururin: as for the characters are… SHIDO AND TOHKA~! It's a story I make for my friend!

Shido: wow, you're so kind Kururin!

Kururin: Yeah.

Tohka: Me and Shido? HORAAAY~!

Kurumi: Hey Kururin-san.. our name seems to be almost the same?

Kururin: HEHE. I'm a fan of yours~!

Kurumi: Thank you Kururin-san~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters~! All belongs to Anime-Koi except for the plot of course~!**

**THE REVENGE~!**

(The whole story contains Shido's POV)

Have you ever feel the pain of losing someone important? I guess not since everyone was kind to you. I'm Itsuka Shido. I'm a 13 grader at Raizen Gakuen. Raizen Gakuen is known as the worst highschool ever.

My purpose to go to this school is to take a revenge on that certain someone who killed my little sister, Itsuka Mana. Some people said that the one who killed my little sister still study here at Raizen Gakuen.

"I'll make sure to take revenge on that certain someone that killed my little sister, Mana!" I scream.

Then Shido get ready with his uniform and then go to school, Raizen Gakuen.

At school….

"I wonder what class did I get.." I mumbled looking at the paper pasted at the wall around the hall. Then Shido manages to find his class with his name on it. He got 13-1.

Inside the 13-1…

Shido then search for the empty seat that is beside this mysterious purple hair. Then he takes that seat and sit down.

After for awhile the classroom teacher went inside. His classroom teacher is Murasame Reine or called as Reine-sensei.

"Okay class, sit down! My name is Murasame Reine, I would be your homeroom teacher for this year." Reine-sensei said.

After the class sit down Reine-sensei said "Let's start introduce ourself"

"Hello. I'm Itsuka Shido, my purpose on going to this Raizen Gakuen the known as the worst highschool ever is to take revenge on that certain someone that is told that she/he was still studying here at Raizen Gakuen." I said.

"Interesting purpose you got there… Next!" Reine-sensei said.

"Hi. I'm Tokisaki Kurumi, I'm a spirit with the code of [Nightmare]. My purpose? I want to kill certain people…" Kurumi said while smiling her yandere smile.

"Wonderful! Next!" Reine-sensei said.

"Hn. I'm Tobiichi Origami, I'm not a spirit. I'm an AST (Anti-Spirit-Team)." Origami said without giving any emotion.

"Good job! Next!" Reine-sensei said.

"Hey. I'm Yatogami Tohka. My purpose on going to this school is to find people who wants to kill me" Tohka said coldly.

"Great! Now let's start our lesson!" Reine-sensei said.

After school…

"You're Shido right? Mind to show me around this school?" Tohka ask.

"I'm new here too but I don't mind though." I said.

"Thank you." Tohka said.

Then Tohka and Shido went around the school to explore the school. Shido shows Tohka the canteen, PE room, Art room, Music room, gymnasium, and other classrooms. After showing around the school Shido and Tohka went home together to Shido's house.

The next day…

Tohka and Shido went to school together and Tohka has been opened up more than before.

After school…

"Ne, Shido-san can you show me around this school? In reward you can ask me anything" Kurumi said while smilling.

"Sure, But mind if Tohka joins us?" I ask

"… Sure …" Kurumi said.

Then Shido shows Kurumi around the school with Tohka. After showing around the school they went to the main door of the Raizen Gakuen.

"Thank you for showing me around. But I wish we're alone.." Kurumi said whispering at Shido.

Then they all went home..

The next day…

"Kurumi! I want to ask for the reward for yesterday's showing around this school!" I said to Kurumi.

"Araa? Greetings to you Shido-san. What question do you want to ask?" Kurumi said smiling.

"Do you know who killed Itsuka Mana in this school 5 years ago?" I ask Kurumi and her expression was surprised because she didn't expect Shido might ask those questions.

"why.. do you want to know?" Kurumi ask.

"BECAUSE MANA IS MY LITTLE SISTER WHO GET KILLED BY SOMEONE AT THIS SCHOOL RIGHT INFRONT OF MY EYES!" I shout.

"infront of your eyes? Then you should know who killed her right?" Kurumi ask.

"NO! I DON'T SEE WHO! BECAUSE WHEN I CAME MANA IS ALREADY ALMOST DYING AND STRAIGHT THREE SECONDS LATER SHE DIE WITH A DYING MESSAGE 'onii-chan … please get a revenge on the one who killed … me..' THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I shout.

"ohh… I'll tell you tomorrow.." Kurumi said going back to class.

The next day… (I skip to many days.. gomene! –Kururin)

"Shido-san!" Kurumi called.

"Yes?" I ask.

"about who killed Mana…" Kurumi start.

"WHO KILLE MANA?!" I shout.

"Calm down Shido-san! The one who killed Mana is…" Kurumi said.

"Is?..." I ask.

"TOBIICHI ORIGAMI OUR CLASSMATE!" Kurumi finally shout.

"I'LL KILL HER!" I Scream.

"let me help you killed her!" Kurumi said.

"I never know girls like you loves to kill" I said.

"I love to kill.." Kurumi said.

"Okay let's go!" I said.

Then on the way to the classroom Shido and Kurumi meet Tohka.

"Shido! Where are you going and what are you going to do?" Tohka ask with worried face.

"I want to go to the classroom to search for Tobiichi Origami and takes a revenge on her" I said.

"huh? Origami? Why?" Tohka ask.

"BECAUSE SHE KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!" I Shout.

"Shido-san! Calm down!" Kurumi said.

"and.. who's that little sister is?" Tohka ask.

"ITSUKA MANA!" I shout.

"Oh.. okay. Let me join!" Tohka said.

"Okay! But what are you two going to kill Origami with?" I ask.

"We're spirits~!" Tohka and Kurumi said and they transformed. Then they went to the classroom and finds Origami was sitting on the class.

"Tobiichi Origami.. HOW DARE YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER?!" I shout at Origami.

"why? Because she is annoying.." Origami said.

"annoying? JUST BECAUSE SHE'S ANNOYING YOU KILLED HER?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART?!" I shout.

"I don't know…" Origami said.

"I'LL KILL YOU ORIGAMI!" I Shout.

"ZAAFFKKKIIIIEEEELLL~!" Kurumi shout then pointed her guns at 12 for the longer gun and 1 for the shorter one. "ALEPH!" She shout then shoot it to Origami and Origami started to bleed.

"SANDALPHON!" Tohka shout and slash her sword at Origami and Origami is completely dead.

Then after they all graduates from highschool Tohka and Shido get married and 3 years later Tohka gives birth to Itsuka Kotori which is Tohka and Shido's daughter.

Kukurin: FINALLY! IT'S DONE!

Shido: glad you finished it…

Tohka: good!

Kukurin: my caps lock almost broke down because I keep on pressing it..

Shido&Tohka: /Sweatdrops/

Kukurin: HEY! I'VE TRIED THE BEST TO MAKE THIS AND YOU TWO DOESN'T HAVE ANY RESPECT AT ALL!

Tohka&Shido: /scared/ WE'RE SORRY!

Kukurin: /points the floor/ DOWN! NOW!

Tohka&Shido: what…?

Kururin: SHIDO! DOWN NOW! TOHKA YOU DON'T NEED TO! LUCKY YOU!

Shido: ?

Kururin: DOWN!

Shido: /gets down/

Kururin: /punches Shido/ KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT SHIDOOO!

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE GIVE SOME REVIEW FOR THIS NON-SENSE WRITINGS. –Kururin**


End file.
